life in 1864
by iron man fan2626
Summary: elena and katherine are twins in 1864 damon and katherine are madly in love stefan and katherine dated but broke up Mr. Salvatore does not approve of damon and elena being together how will this turn out when also Mr. salvatore hates vampires and katherine and elena happen to be vampires


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

_Dear diary _

_Today is the two year anniversary that Katherine and I moved in with the Salvatore's I remember the day we first got here we moved here because people were starting to notice that we were not aging at all. We were sad to leave all the friends we had made but we were quickly accepted by the Salvatore family and the rest of the families in mystic falls. I quickly fell hard for Damon and Katherine fell for Stefan are lifes have been very difficult since we arrived especially when Damon and Stefan found out we were vampires but we could never tell Mr. Salvatore because he was one of those vampire haters/hunters.. got ago have a busy schedule today_

_Love Elena _

I put my diary away when I heard a knock out my door "come in" I yelled "hello miss Elena" "good morning bonnie the only thing I need from you this morning is to help me tie my corset" she nodded

Once she finished she walked out of the room I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I look good I heard the bed room door "knock, knock" I smiled when I saw Damon walk through the door he closed the door behind him and I walked over and he pulled me into a tight hug "how did you sleep last night beautiful?" "good but I would have slept better if you had been by my side" he smiled "I'm sorry princess but my dad is starting to catch on"

"I was wondering if you would like to join Katherine, Stefan, and me on a picnic?" "I would love to" I said smiling we locked arms Damon and I were talking and laughing when we saw Mr. Salvatore

"good morning Elena, Damon" he said in a voice that sounded as if he disapproved of us being together "so what are you two up to today?" "Damon invited me to a picnic along with Stefan and Katherine"

"ahh sounds fun" he said "but um before you go may I have a word with you Damon?" he nodded Damon kissed my hand "I will be back in a minute" I waited until I heard the door slam and then used my vampire speed to rush over to Mr. Salvatore's office

"now Damon how many times have I told you that I do not want you with Elena, when Stefan and Katherine are together" Mr. Salvatore said angrily "and how many times do I have to tell you I don't care what you think and also Katherine and Stefan broke up last year" "I don't care Damon you live under my house along with my rules so you will do what I say" "and father I don't give a damn what you say I love her" and I heard the door open

"c'mon Elena" he said he pulled me out the door we walked hand and hand to the stables and I stopped him from getting on the horse

"Damon I have to know something" "what is it princess?" he asked "did you mean it? You know when you said you loved me" I said he looked at me and smiled "of course I did I would never said that if I did not mean it" I pulled him into a passionate kiss

When we pulled apart I said "I love you too" I giggled but then my throat started to burn I felt my fangs retract and the veins under my eyes appear I swiftly pulled away from him and walked outside of the barn and sat down In front of the lake I always hated myself when i almost lost control with him

"Elena sweetheart" "no Damon stay away from me" instead he pulled me into his arms and sat me on his lap "sweetheart you're thirsty there is nothing wrong with that, you are a vampire" I laughed "Elena please take some from me" "no Damon I can't I aid hiding my face in my hands he then held up his wrist "please Elena" he looked at me with pleading eyes

I sighed "fine but only a small amount" I bit into his wrist and it was like heaven when we pulled apart "now drink from me" he did and his wrist instantly healed "now Damon I believe I was invited to a picnic" he grabbed my hand and we started walking

"about time you two showed up we were about to start without you" we smiled I sat down on Damon's lap Stefan poured us all a glass of wine "cheers" we all said we took a sip but Katherine and I spit it ours out and screamed in pain

"Elena what's the matter sweetheart" "vervain Katherine and I said together" eventually the burning stopped and Katherine pulled out 2 blood bags from the basket and threw one at me we drank it hungrily "do you thin dad did this?" Stefan asked Damon "I don''t know but if he did I will kill him myself"

**Ok end of chapter 1 please review and tell me what you think **


End file.
